tf2informerfandomcom-20200214-history
Backstab
A backstab is a one-hit Critical Hit that does damage approximately all of their health, which is an instant kill. Spies can perform this action to take out key targets, such as Heavies and Medics, and Snipers. To know that you can execute a Backstab, the knife arm will be raised up to a lethal position, poised for the killing blow. Overview/Tactics associated with it This action can be performed by any of the Melee weapons the Spy has. However, Snipers wielding the Razorback will be in a knifelock, stunning them for a short period of time. If the Sniper was scoped in, they would automatically un-scope, leaving it easy to kill the vulnerable Spy. Chain-Stab A Chain-stab is a method that is common. To do this, one Spy would be disguised or cloaked behind a spot and observe when a crowd is coming. They follow like normal, with a disguise and uncloak behind them, then start back-stabbing. Stab'n'Sap This method allows the Spy to take out a sentry gun built by an Engineer by backstabbing them and then quickly sapping the gun before it even kills the Spy. Typically, spies want until the nozzle of the gun is opposite of their direction to buy more time. If they missed the sapping the first time, they can manveur around the sentry gun until it's disabled by the Spy's sapper. Sap'n'Stab This method is almost similar to the one above, but is different. Instead, the Spy saps the Engineer's building then line himself up to backstab the Engineer before he can get rid of the sapper. However, the Engineer can be notified of the Spy's presence. Use this method if Stab'n'Sap is too slow for you. Stairstab This method contains a Spy perched on top of a balcony with a stair underneath. The Spy waits until any of his enemies pop out from below, as he backstabs them. This is almost undetectable (about 75% of the time). Quickstab The Quickstab method is like an scenario. Imagine you are running in a hallway, a fooled enemy passes you. You quickly turn around and stab them before they have a chance to react. This is how the Quickstab method works. Corner Stab The Corner Stab is an advanced Spy techinque. When a Spy's cover is blown, he'll run away, with enemies behind him chasing him. When the Spy hides in a corner and they keep proceeding, he runs and backstabs them. Know your Enemy Want to know how to bet a certain enemy with ease? These tips provided below can help you! Scout Scouts are generally hard to backstab when they're running. However, they run back and forth while attacking enemies. Use this as an advantage. Soldier Soldiers can propel enemies by their rockets. However, they move slower than most classes, at the speed of 80%. They can shoot rockets that deal high damage. Pyro Pyros have the tendency to set disguised/cloaked spies on fire to spy-check. They uncommonly can protect an Engineer's nest to protect it from being sapped. A Pyro is a great candidate to backstab, because it normally does not get stabbed in the back. Demomen Demomen oftenly launch Grenades at people to spy-check. Also, their Sticky Bombs can kill a Spy with only 2-3 bombs. Both of them can knockback an enemy Spy. Heavy The Heavy is the slowest class by default with his heavy gunpower. This is on top of the Spy's priority system as he can take out enemies in seconds. They are often seen healed by a Medic, so kill the Medic before the Heavy to lessen the chance of being spotted. Engineer The Engineer is very sensitive about his buildings. Sapping his Sentry gun will alert the builder about the Spy's presence. Category:Spy Category:Mechanics